At The Beginning
by Elena Ryan
Summary: Troy and Gabriella remember things when its so close to their wedding day. It's been a journey, but they are glad that they were together to go through it all. Troyella ONE-SHOT!


_A/N: the song is 'At The Beginning' by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx- it's a great song and it immediately reminded me of Troyella :D I hope you all like it, I guess this is for my satisfaction of love songs and love stories. *sigh* anyway, I hope you all like it. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, nuff said. ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>"sometimes the things that don't make sense end up making perfect sense and the things that we see that make sense are the most confusing.' - Tenney (MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18)<em>

The beaded wedding gown glittered beneath her fingers as she ran her hands down the sides. She felt like her heart will take flight, and it wasn't even her wedding day yet. She stood in front of her mirror, dressed in white, eyeing the beautiful Filipino-latina-irish woman who stood in her place wearing the beautifully beaded gown.

"Hey have you seen my fiancé about?" she spun around at the voice, a red blush heating her cheeks. "Ah, now red is a lovely colour on you."

"Troy," she said, picking up the front of the wedding gown, and walking towards him. "You're not supposed to see this dress on me—"

"Before the wedding." He finished, a humourous light to his eyes. "but I never pegged you for the superstitious type." She rolled her eyes, and ruffled his golden blond-brown hair.

"You know it's a tradition in my family." She said, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently before pulling away.

"Traditions can change you know…." He breathed heavily, she chuckled, and kissed his nose.

"How about I change out of this Ice queen costume and we go out to a movie or something?" Gabriella asked, pulling away from his embrace. "It'd be dark and we can sit in the back." Her brows waggled suggestively, Troy growled.

"Baby, I love the sound of that." She giggled at her fiancés cuteness and she was brought back to the day they met…oh how they hated each other then.

_We were strangers,  
>starting out on a journey<br>Never dreaming  
>what we'd have to go through<em>

"Unzip me?" she asked, Troy walked over to her and placed his hands on her backside, she shivered from the slightest pleasure she got from his warm hands on her skin.

_Now here we are,  
>and I'm suddenly standing,<br>at the beginning with you_

_Gabriella Montez, 21 years old, walked down the street with starbucks coffee in hand and her I-pod ear phones in her ears. As she danced down the street, she loudly sang along and in tune to every song that played. "Kiss me K-K-Kiss me !" _

_She was absorbed in her song that she didn't notice the bicyclist pedaling out of the parking lot of the nearby Chinese restaurant. "Hey watch it!" his voice echoed in her ears through the ear phones, she flinched. _

"_Me?" she shouted back, "I was walking!" _

"_Yeah, and apparently your blind!"_

"_Are you kidding?" she screamed, "I'm a pedestrian, I have right of way!"_

"_That's with cars blondie!" yes at the time she had blonde high lights-she was going through a rocker, pop-star faze. Most of her family and friends rolled their eyes at her._

"_Highlights! They are blonde highlights!"_

"_Could've fooled me." He mumbled, picking up his now bent bike. "You owe me a new bike." _

_She crossed her arms over her chest. "I owe you nothing." She narrowed her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she cocked her right hip. _

_He smirked, "I'm Troy." She looked at the hand that he held out, her lip curled in a snarl, but she couldn't help the left corner that lifted in a half smile. _

"_Gabriella." _

_No one told me  
>I was going to find you,<br>Unexpected  
>what you did to my heart<em>

She laughed, not sure how that argument had led them to introduce each other—her friends had suggested fate but she shrugged it, not really thinking about it till now. "What are you thinking about?" Troy laughed, sliding the dress all the way off her shapely legs.

"Oh just that I have the sexiest guy on earth in front me right now." She said, smirking, standing there in her red lace bra and panties, "and I love you."

He pressed her against the wall, and kissed her hard. His hands roving all over her body, she groaned and gently pushed him away. "Uh uh, honey moon sweet cakes." Troy laughed, his ice blue eyes glittering.

"Again with the pet names?" she pouted,

"You don't like them?" he kissed her neck.

"I love them."

_When I lost hope  
>you were there to remind me<br>this is the start_

"_Seriously Della," Troy said, his younger sister sipping her hot chocolate like a cat lost in a paradise of cream. "She was…she could've apologized." He took a chug of his brewsky. _

"_If you ask me," Della said, licking her lips, "it was fate you guys met." _

"_FATE?" he exploded, half the people in the bar and grill turned to look at the commotion. He felt the heat touch his ears and he slid in his chair. "Really?"_

"_You introduced yourselves didn't you?" she pointed out, he rolled his eyes. "Look, maybe you guys should go on a date—hey look its Ella!" he turned, and oh lord, there she was. _

"_That is Ella." He said with raised brows disappearing under his fringe. Della rolled her eyes, and jumped from her seat. _

"_HEY ELLA!" she cheered, hugging her. _

"_Hey D" she said, "I have something to tell you." _

"_Does it have anything to do with you crashing into my brother on his bicycle cause he's right here." She pointed her thumb back to Troy, and Gabriella looked back, her jaw going to the floor. _

"_YOU!"_

"_YOU!" They shouted at the same time, _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, jutting out her hip and quirking a brow as she crossed her arms. _

"_I should ask you that." _

"_It's a free country!" _

"_Then that's my answer." _

_Gabriella narrowed her eyes and huffed, "I hate you." She mumbled, _

"_Igualmente." Troy said, she looked at him, her eyes wide, and her tongue nearly to the floor. _

"_Habla espagnol?" she asked, Troy nodded._

"_Fluently" _

"_Dinner tonight?" Gabriella asked, her cheeks heating to red. Troy smirked. _

"_Burgers and fries?" _

"_Meat lovers pizza and beer." _

"_Deal." _

A strange meeting that ended up leading to them dating. It baffled Troy himself, but he was glad in the long run that he met this eccentric, stubborn, out there girl. He always thought about her, he saw only her. "ready?" she said, wearing purple skinny jeans with blue and red and green paint splatters all over them. (on the back pockets were black hand prints). Her shirt was a neon yellow and pink spaghetti strap tank top. She looked like a rebel and he loved that about her.

"ready." He replied, taking her out stretched hand, instantly intertwining their fingers together. "Let's go love."

\.

_We were strangers  
>on a crazy adventure<em>

"_No way" Troy said, the camp fire illuminating his face and Gabriella has never felt more attracted. "I am not eating a slug." _

"_oh come on" Gabriella chided, "it's cooked, I made sure that none of it is raw." Her eyes were teasing, and her lips were curled up in a smile. _

"_No." Troy said, "I'm not going to eat it." _

_Gabriella stubbornly jutted out her lower lip, "come on, if you won't eat it I will." _

"_Well, if your so brave…" he goaded, Gabriella needed only that, she smiled mischievously and her eyes twinkled. _

"_All right," she picked up the slug from the pan and slurped it in her mouth and chewed it to bits, Troy looked at her in disgust and when she smiled: "mmm protein." _

_Never dreaming  
>how our dreams would come true<em>

_The park was perfect. The roses were in bloom, the daisies were a great mix, blending in well with the red and pink and the white roses. Gabriella stared in awe, it's been 5 months since she and Troy were together. _

"_How much further?" she wondered, taking hold of his hand. _

"_Well," Troy said, squeezing her hand, "I have to cover your eyes from here on." She narrowed her baby browns and he chuckled. _

"_oh come on, really?" _

"_Briella?" he asked impatiently, she sighed and threw her head back. _

"_oh fine!" Troy went behind her and put his warm hands on her eyes, she breathed his scent and relaxed. _

"_Just listen to my voice." He said, she only nodded, lost in his scent and entranced by his voice. _

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
>At the beginning with you<em>

_The ring fit perfectly on her finger, she smiled at it as she woke up that morning. Unable to believe what had happened that last night. "Mrs Troy Bolton…" she said, "Gabriella Bolton" her smile grew. 'I like the sound of that.' _

_And life is a road  
>and I wanna to keep going<br>love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>life is a road  
>now and forever<br>wonderful journey_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
>that made love in the dark<br>Now I know my dream will live on  
>Ive been waiting so long<br>Nothings gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep flowing<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>at the beginning with you<em>


End file.
